The Prince That Stole Christmas
by Guardian of the Foresaken
Summary: Yet another HolidayVegeta fic.This time Vegeta is taking the part of the Grinch.One shot.R&R, flames accepted.Just review.


Guardian: We're baaaaaaaaaaack.  
  
Mariku: Here's Johnny!*sticks head through wall*ow.  
  
Guardian: - -U and unfortunately he is too......  
  
Foregotten: Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken does not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.They belong to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Mariku: *brakes through a different wall*High Hoe Silver and a-  
  
Bulma: My name's not Silver....  
  
All: - -U  
  
Mariku: eh, *shrugs* close enough....  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
All the folks up in North City liked Christmas alot  
  
But the Prince just north of North City did not  
  
"Damn people," he'd say and throw balls of Ki  
  
And then laugh when they burned down someone's Christmas tree  
  
"You're so full of malice," his son, Trunks would say  
  
"And you're a fruit and I think you're gay."  
  
"You're the one wearing a pink shirt."  
  
"Do you want to be badly hurt?!"  
  
"No," Trunks said and slunk away.  
  
Yelled Vegeta after him, "If you talk back to me again, you'll pay."  
  
Then the folks down in North City started to sing and pray  
  
"What the hell's with them?!They sing 40 hours a day!"  
  
"That's not even possible," said Trunks  
  
"I hate this story.It sucks."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!" Trunks hissed."We're not supposed to know."  
  
"Didn't you leave?Didn't you go?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did," Trunks said.  
  
"Go make your damn bed."  
  
"Well, that's random," he said and walked away pouting.  
  
"I feel malicious ideas are sprouting."  
  
And the Prince grined evily as he plotted and planned  
  
Then he stopped for a minute to eat peaches that were canned.  
  
Then he began to build a sleigh  
  
And he also muttered about how Trunks was gay  
  
And he stood there and grined in an evil way  
  
Then he said, "I'll steal Christmas Day!"  
  
"But there's not reighndeer," reminded Trunks.  
  
"He's right," said Vegeta."I hate you smart ass punks."  
  
Then Vegeta's eyes lit up like a mischtivous cat  
  
"Hey," said Trunks," What're you doing?Why're you looking at me like that?"  
  
Five minutes later Trunks was tied to the sleigh  
  
"Cheer up," said Vegeta."This'll be our Father-Son day."  
  
So Vegeta cracked his whip and Trunks began to fly towards the town  
  
"Fly!Fly striaght you gay-ass clown!!!"  
  
"I'm not gay~!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"For lying I should have you impaled."  
  
And so they came to the first house and Vegeta got out of the sleigh and gave Trunks a carrot  
  
"You know," said Trunks."Without Christmas people can't bear it."  
  
"Screw you," Vegeta said and climbed down the chimney into the house  
  
He slunk quietly until he saw a mouse.  
  
Then he screamed like a small girl-child  
  
But his fear of mice was pretty mild  
  
So the thieving continued to the plan  
  
"I'm a Saiyan prince," he said as he came to the next house."I cannot be stopped by any man!"  
  
When he came down this chimney he had a surprize  
  
Android 18 was there, with awake, alert eyes  
  
"Touch my tree and die," said she.  
  
Vegeta thought about it, but decided against using a blast of Ki.  
  
So left and he went house to house, sneaking and sleanking  
  
He stole anything that shined, shone, rang or went 'ring'  
  
When he was done, every house was bare as Kuririn's head  
  
And Trunks was so loaded down that he wished he was dead  
  
When they were done, they hauled the load to the top of a mountain  
  
And when I say they, I mean Trunks who couldn't stop pouting  
  
And just before Vegeta destoryed the whole thing with his Ki  
  
"Hey, come here!" Trunks yelled.There's somthin' you just gotta see!"  
  
Vegeta looked down the mountain at the town  
  
Every one was singing-there wasn't so much as a frown  
  
"God," said Vegeta."They're singing again."  
  
"Except for the only people you didn't steal from, 18 and Kuririn."  
  
"Maybe," said Vegeta."Christmas doesn't come from a store."  
  
"Maybe," he continued. "Christmas means a little bit more."  
  
"How profound.Do you really think that?" Trunks asked as he sat in the snow.  
  
"Hell now," answered Vegeta."Hell no."  
  
So he blew up the presents, he blew up the tree.  
  
Nothing that was Christmas was safe from his Ki.  
  
Then he motioned for Trunks to follow him into the sky  
  
"And I'll drop kick your ass down there if you start to cry."  
  
And that Prince dissappeared into the dawn with a fading call:  
  
"I hope you burn, you all."  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Guardian: Alot of OOC, I know.Wel-  
  
Mariku: *head brakes through wall* R&R!=^^= 


End file.
